The present invention relates to a re-usable transport and packaging device for the careful and gentle transportation of mechanically sensitive materials in the form of rolls.
German Patent Publication No. DE-C-38 08 064 discloses transport and packaging aids with which, by means of so-called end walls, cylindrical goods, e.g., automatically produced rolls of sheet-like materials, such as paper, woven fabrics, metal foils or plastic films, are given a more readily stackable or easy-to-handle form in order to be capable of transporting the materials from the producer to another facility such as a finishing plant without substantial mechanical damage to the material. It is true that these packaging aids are quite effective, but they require the use of relatively voluminous packaging materials which are thrown away after having been used one single time or, in some cases, a few times, and hence they cause considerable problems in respect of waste dumping or disposal, because they are employed in great numbers. Both producers and users of packaging goods would like to overcome these problems by no longer employing packagings of this type or by at least rendering them re-usable.